


Air Raid!!!

by LittleTongue



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Overweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: Last month after exploring Acid Man's experimental knack for inflation, Blast Man has one thing in mind to spice it up a bit - to do it on someone else for a change.He goes to Tundra Man for a little fun, but there was one downside to this experience - he wanted it to be food-related.Unless...
Kudos: 1





	Air Raid!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "The Acid's Fine!", go read that already.  
> This is a sequel.

"That little experience I had a month ago was fun," Blast Man told himself, sitting down and dangling his legs. Outside, he was staring off into the sky, wondering what today will bring. 

Everything had been calm after the storm, and the storm was the invasion of Dr. Wily, but the blue bomber was able to step in and stop it. That was until, while he got up, he became frozen unintentionally. 

He remembered everything from over a month, whereas he experience something magical within that moment. He remembered Acid Man giving him an inflated "acid bath", which was getting puffed up into a balloon. 

He decided to head back inside to interact with one of the other Robot Masters. Inside Dr. Light's lab, Tundra Man was sitting at a table, staring off into space. Blast Man, unaware of the Ice-based Robot's distracted stupor, silently walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Startled, Tundra cocked his head furiously behind him, drawing attention towards Blast. Awkward silence hit the laboratory, since this was their first interaction since the invasion. 

"Why, hello there," Tundra spoke, staring obliviously into Blast Man's soul. The air felt dead, mostly because they didn't speak - it was all quiet, and no one made a sound. That was until Blast Man, following through his plan, began to speak to his brother. 

"So, Tundra. I have experienced something with our brother, Acid Man. I was wondering if you could come and explore it with me." 

"Uhh, alright..." Tundra looked dumbfounded, but this seemed like a new thing he could try, besides ice skating and performing. Slowly releasing himself from the chair, Tundra walked up to Blast, and placed both hands on his shoulder. 

_For once in your robotic life, be cool around him_ he thought, heavily breathing silently. "Did he... Inflate you, by any chance...?" He asked, blushing intently. 

"Yeah, something like that." Tundra Man remembered Bounce Man's appearance - round, and plump, like a ball. This is what he must've done to Blast Man a month ago. 

They exchanged glances, waiting for one of them to do something. "Then, can that mean-" 

"Yes, I guess we could explore your experiment with Acid." They headed into the room that was never used in years. Burst Man directed Tundra Man inside, while also carrying a tube with him. 

* * *

The unused room was damp and dark, but it was kept clean in case anyone entered. Void of cobwebs and dust, it was the best place for their little fun. Blast Man was aware of the inflation pictures Acid drew, and they were hanging on the walls. 

As they entered, Tundra Man looked to the left and saw the drawings. He motioned his head towards his brother, and started smiling. "I see, this is what you are telling me about," he said, while also eyeing the tube Blast Man brought with them. 

Slyness and ecstasy swept through their minds, knowing how this was all going to end. Walking over to this mysterious tube, Tundra Man pointed his finger towards it. 

He also motioned it over to his mouth area in a mischievous manner. Blast Man realized that he was going to be the dominant one in this, so he wadded slowly towards Tundra. 

Plugging it in, he placed it into that hole on Tundra's back, and switched the faucet forwards. Food was already placed inside of it, so it began to flow slowly into his body. 

While Blast Man sat back and watched with playful eyes, Tundra Man was beginning to feel arousal, the sudden motion of food being forced into him, and he wasn't even scared. If anything, it was something else. 

He finally understood why Acid Man liked it so much - the feeling of getting your belly bursted into the size and appearance of an orb was a real thrill, not to mention it was a nice experience to have. 

_Is this what being inflated feels like? Huh..._

"Enjoying it some?" Blast asked, staring at Tundra's bloated stomach. A small chuckle was emitted out of his mouth, knowing his plan was going great. He walked over to the tube and switched off the food machine, having already witnessing Tundra Man, puffed up nice and plump. 

They both looked at each other, and it gave off a somewhat unwanted feel to anyone who saw. Having gone through Acid Man's interest, it was a happy experience. Did it feel great? Of course! 

Blast's sky smile was teasing Tundra a bit, but he quickly grew to endure it more. The hole on his back was already full of food, catching Blast Man's attention. 

"We should empty you now," he stated, flipping his ice-skating brother onto his back. While he emptied out Tundra's bloated stomach, a colorful amount of crushed food were spilling out. "If Dr. Light sees that you've busted in the middle of inspection, he's gonna be mad." 

Tundra, regaining his regular appearance, had begun to go skinny, and hugged Blast. "Thank you, brother." 

"Anytime, Tun."


End file.
